


Triumph

by Antares10



Category: Monkey Island
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Guybrush being Guybrush, Kinda AU, Post-MI5, Torture, With happy end I promise, Zombie!Guybrush
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MI5 endete etwas anders und LeChuck bekommt seinen ultimativen Preis: Guybrush als Zombie, den er immer wieder töten konnte, wie er es so oft angedroht hat. Die Frage ist nur, ob sein Sieg wirklich auch sein Triumph ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumph

**Author's Note:**

> Für gute Freunde, die Monkey Island lieben und gore zu schätzen wissen.

 

LeChuck war vieles gewesen, sowohl in seinem Leben vor als auch nach seinem Tod. Pirat, Freibeuter, Abenteurer, Geist, Zombie, Dämon, gigantische Statur, dämonische Gottheit... er hatte viele Gesichter. Er kannte Erfolg, den süßen Geschmack des Siegs, nach einem guten Raubzug, einen erfolgreichen Brandschatzen, nachdem das Blut seiner Feinde sein Schwert und seine Planken rot färbten.  
Und er kannte die Niederlage. Den bitteren Geschmack dass alle Macht, alle Planung, alles nichts nützte. Guybrush Threepwood war zu oft ein Name, der mit diesem Geschmack assoziiert war.

Doch heute? Heute hatte er den süßen Geschmack des Siegs im Mund, als er den Namen aussprach.

„Guybrush Threepwood.“, sagte er grinsend, als er den Mann, kaum ein Schatten seiner selbst, ein Geist, der sich an einem toten Körper klammert, vor sich sah. 

Es war fast enttäuschend wie einfach es war. Trotz allem war dieser Mann vor ihm doch nichts weiter als ein erbärmliches, halbes Hemd. Einfache Ketten fesselten ihn auf ein hölzernes Brett. Der Anblick war erstaunlich zufrieden stellend.

„Threepwood-Marley.“ kam es schwach aus dem Mund des gefangenen Guybrushes, Zähne, die langsam vergilbten zeigten ein feines grinsen. „Und ich dachte nach all der Zeit kannst du dir meinen Namen merken...“

Wut flammte in LeChuck auf, heißer als das Feuer, mit dem er einst als Dämon gebrannt hatte. Oh ja, das war es. Das war sein Hass auf diesen einen, armseligen, kleinen WICHT.

„SCHWEIG!“, herrschte er. „SCHWEIG DU NIEDERER WURM!“

Doch nur ein schwaches Lachen. Mehr nicht.  
Dieser... dieser elende Mistkerl! Er hatte gewonnen! LeChuck hatte gewonnen, es war sein Sieg, Guybrush Threepwood war besiegt, gebrochen, hing hier gefesselt und gebunden, die Taschen geleert, die Taschen selbst ihm genommen, ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung UND ER LACHTE!  
Seine Hand bewegte sich ohne dass er es merkte, nur ein Klatschen war zu hören, Guybrushs Kopf ruckte scharf nach rechts, eine deutliche Delle auf der linken Gesichtshälfte. Er war ein Zombie, doch er spürte noch Schmerzen. LeChuck hatte ihn das Jochbein gebrochen, vielleicht auch etwas den Kiefer angeknackst... das empfindliche Kiefergelenk des Menschen musste ausgerenkt sein, doch... er lachte nur schwach weiter.

„ahaha... autsch... ahaha...“

Es war leiser als sonst, aber so... so verdammt frustrieren.

„Du findest das also noch lustig?“, zischte LeChuck. „Du findest das erheiternd? Du bist völlig in meiner Macht hier. Du hast nichts mehr, gar nichts. Und ich werde dafür SORGEN dass jede Sekunde deines... „Lebens“ die reine Hölle wird!“

Und er meinte das ernst. Er hatte viel Erfahrung darin zu foltern, für Informationen oder zum Spaß, er verstand sein Handwerk Menschen unglaublichen Schmerz und Tod zu bringen. Doch Guybrush sah ihn nur an. Diese verdammten, blauen Augen, die so gar nicht zu einem anständigen Piraten passen würden, die ihn nur verwirrt und ungläubig angeschaut haben, als er ihn zum ersten Mal tötete...

„Also was glaubst du wer du eigentlich BIST den großen Piraten LeChuck heraus zu fordern?“

„Ich bin Guybrush Threepwood.. mächtiger Pirat.“, flüsterte Guybrush nur, mit dem Hauch eines Grinsen, bevor die wutgeführte Hand LeChucks ihn den Schädel komplett zertrümmerte.

LeChuck wandte sich wutschnaubend ab. So befriedigend es war seinen Impulsen nach zu geben und diesen elenden Dreckkerl den Schädel ein zu schlagen, so frustrierend war es, dass er nun zwei Stunden warten musste, ehe sein Voodoo-Zauber Guybrushs Körper heilte (zumindest auf das Maß dass er wieder einen Geist halten konnte) und Guybrushs Geist wieder an den Körper band... aber er musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Zwei Stunden war gegen die Ewigkeit gar nichts. Und Guybrush konnte nirgends anders hin.  
Er hatte gewonnen, das war sein Sieg, sein Erfolg, sein Triumph... Warum es sich dann so schal anfühlte, konnte er nicht sagen.

 

 

Es war so einfach gewesen. Dieser Trottel war zwar anfangs misstrauisch aber... dann doch erstaunlich schnell zu überzeugen. Oh, was für ein Spaß es gemacht hatte mit seinen Gefühlen zu spielen. So ein erbärmlicher Pirat der sich so angreifbar machte.  
Der ungeschickte, aber freundliche LeChuck, das Opfer der Umstände, der einfach nur helfen will... der die Freundschaft zu Elaine sucht und auch zu dem Mann, der ihn offenbar völlig zu unrecht hasste: Guybrush. Oh, was hatte er innerlich gelacht, als er ihn zum Narren gehalten hatte. Als er ihn gegen seine Frau ausspielte... und gegen sich selbst. Moral... was für ein wages, zittriges Konzept... es war so einfach.  
Es war so verdammt, frustrierend einfach. Plötzlich war Guybrush der Böse, plötzlich war Guybrush ein brutaler Schläger, der dem armen LeChuck einfach nicht verstand. Und Guybrush dieser Trottel begann es zu glauben. Glaubte an die Maske die LeChuck aufbaute, arbeitete mit ihm zusammen, wollte einfach nur der GUTE sein, glaubte daran, dass er es war wenn er einstieg auf das Spiel, was LeChuck startete. Glaubte die Worte, die von LeChucks sterblichen Lippen fielen.

_„Ich will nur die Vergangenheit hinter mich bringen“_

_„Ich will etwas Dankbarkeit zeigen“_

_„Ich bewundere dich ein wenig für deine Art.“_

_„Ich möchte ein Pirat wie du sein...“_

Diese elenden, unschuldigen blauen Augen... sie blickten ihn nur verwirrt an... vielleicht etwas schuldig als Hände ihn berührten. Er wusste gar nicht was er tat, was er tun sollte. Es war so verdammt einfach. Er lies sich so einfach manipulieren. Eine Berührung hier, ein Blick da... Ein wenig konnte sein sterbliches Herz verstehen warum Elaine ihn gewählt hatte.  
Es waren bestimmt die Augen. So viel Emotionen, so viel von diesem naiven, sterblichen Herz lag offen da. Zu seinen Lebzeiten hätte er ihn sicher an Bord behalten. blaue Augen, blondes Haar, helle Haut, kaum Narben, relativ zarter Körperbau. Moralboost für die langen einsamen Touren über das endlose Wasser, Tage oder Wochen von dem nächsten Hafen entfernt.  
Doch seit seinem Tod hatte er kein Bedürfnis mehr für solche fleischlichen Gelüste. Er hatte fast vergessen wie gut es sein konnte am Leben zu sein.  
Und wie wunderschön diese Augen waren als er ihn tötete. Und so einfach. So verdammt einfach.

Zwei Stunden waren um. Guybrush hing immer noch gefesselt an dem Brett. Er grinste. Dieser elende Wurm grinste. LeChuck zog sein Säbel. Zeit für seinen Triumph, für seinen Preis. Diesmal würde er es langsamer machen. Kein Grund um etwas zu übereilen.  
Die geschärfte Klinge schnitt gekonnt durch die Haut, knapp unterhalb des Brustbeins. Ein langer Schnitt bis zum Bauchnabel. Dieses alberne, einst weiße Hemd ist schon vor langer Zeit verschwunden. Nein, vor LeChuck war Guybrush in nichts als ein Lendenschutz. Dann ein Schnitt einmal quer über den Bauch. Ein großes X.

„X markiert... die... stelle, huh?“

Das Schwert sank wie Butter durch Guybrushs Gedärme. Fast wie damals, als er ihn zum ersten mal tötete. Guybrush keuchte dabei auf. Gut. Ein Kräftiger Ruck und die Klinge drehte sich um neunzig Grad, ein wenig Gewebe quoll aus der Wunde hervor. Gelbliches, dünnes Fettgewebe, was die Gedärme vor dem Blick schützte wurde aus der Wunde gedrückt, etwas flüssiges Fett, was langsam dem Zersetzungsprozess zum Opfer fiel, tropfte auf den Boden. Darunter konnte man grünlich verfärbte Darmteile sehen. Es stank erbärmlich. Verwesung ist so ein hässlicher Prozess.  
Die Klinge ruckte ein weiteres Mal. Guybrush schrie weiter auf, als die Klinge langsam etwas von seinem Darm aus der Wunde drückte. LeChuck unterdrückte das Verlangen seine Hand in die Wunde zu stecken und daran zu ziehen. Sein Verstand überlegt nur was er tun sollte. Er könnte Guybrush zwingen Meerwasser zu trinken, bis sein Darm platzt, aber das war eine äußerst widerliche Angelegenheit und er hatte keine Lust darauf die Sauerei weg zu machen.  
Was tun... was tun...?  
Ein boshaftes Grinsen machte sich auf LeChucks Gesicht breit als er einen Einfall hatte. Er zeigte auf einen seiner Geisterpiraten.

„Du.“, befahl er. „bring mir... den Grog.“

Er studierte wieder diese blauen Augen. Sie weiteten sich ein wenig. War es Angst was er da sah? Oder nur verstehen? Der Grog kam in einer gläsernen Flasche, alles anderes würde von dem Zeug zerfressen werden. Als der Korken gezogen wurde rauchte es ein wenig. Der Säbel wurde aus Guybrush gezogen, kein Grund eine perfekte, gute Klinge zu ruinieren... und einige Tropfen des giftgrünen Gebräus wurde in Guybrushs offene Körperhöhle getropft.  
Es zischte. Beisender Dampf stieg auf als der Grog sich durch Guybrushs Innereien fraß und alles in einen grünlichen, bräunlichen Matsch verwandelte. Die Schreie waren Musik in LeChucks Ohren. Er grinste. Ja, das war sein Sieg, sein Triumph... bis er das Lächeln auf Guybrushs Gesicht sah, kurz bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

 

 

Er war ein Narr. Ein dummer, sprücheklopfender Narr, der nicht wusste wann er einem unbesiegbaren Gegner gegenüber stand. Wusste er denn nicht, dass egal wie oft er LeChuck scheinbar besiegte er IMMER den Kürzeren ziehen würde? Guybrush war nicht unsterblich, hatte keine besonderen Kräfte... er gab einfach nicht auf. Er hielt sich einfach nicht an die Regeln.

Diesmal erhitzte LeChuck Eisen über einem Feuer. Er würde Guybrush schon EINBRENNEN dass er verloren hatte. Er hatte lange überlegt was er einbrennen sollte. Er entschied sich schließlich für seinen eigenen Namen. LeChuck. Damit er nie vergessen würde, wer ihn besiegt hatte.

Er schrie. Der Geruch von verbrannten Fleisch verteilte sich im Raum. LeChuck lachte. Ja. Ja, endlich würde er bekommen was er wollte. Den Sieg nicht nur über Guybrushs Körper sondern über dessen Geist.

„Na? Wie fühlt es sich an?“

„Heh... das... war das zweitschmerzhafteste was ich je gefühlt habe...“

Wieder dieses Grinsen. Wieder dieses elende, verdammte Grinsen! Heißes Eisen durch stach ein Herz was schon lange nicht mehr schlug. Guybrush schrie nicht einmal bevor er ein weiteres Mal starb.

 

 

 

LeChuck hasste Fliegen. Auf der Hohen See gab es nicht so viele wie auf dem Land aber trotzdem kamen sie hier her, überlebten lange in den Hinterlassenschaften einer lebenden Crew. Seit er untot ist musste er sich nur mit ihnen herumschlagen wenn er als Zombie über Land wandelte.  
Jetzt würde er sie als Waffe einsetzen.

Eigentlich würde er es mit Ratten machen, aber die Biester waren tückisch und Fliegenlarven viel gezielter einsetzbar. Außerdem hoffte er dass es Guybrush mehr anekeln würde. 

Maden zerfraßen langsam Haut und Fleisch. Es war ein langsamer Prozess. Maden hatten keine Zähne, sie sondern nur ein Sekret ab, welches organisches Gewebe verflüssigt und sie es dann aufsaugen konnten. Es war schmerzhaft und langwierig.  
Und schnell langweilig. LeChuck war ziemlich enttäuscht. Also ließ er exotische Würmer und andere Parasiten holen, die Zähne hatten und sich durch einzelne Haut- und Muskelschichten fressen konnten. Damit ging es schneller doch der Erfolg _(wann fing er endlich an zu brechen, zu betteln, zu AKZEPTIEREN dass er verloren hatte?)_ blieb aus.  
Er war kaum noch mehr als ein Haufen zerfressenes, verwesendes Fleisch, ein paar Reste eines Menschen, verschiedene Hohlorgane wie Blase, Darm und Magen mit Würmern und Ekeln bis zum bersten gefüllt, übersät von kleinen Kratern und Fraßgängen verschiedener Wesen, doch sein lippenloses Gesicht gab die Illusion eines Grinsen und selbst wenn eines seiner Augen nur noch ein matschendes Loch voller Maden war, funkelte das andere genau so unverschämt wie eh und je.

„Wow... ah... du hast... nen ganzen... Zoo... urgh...“

Einige der Parasiten erreichten einen empfindlichen Teil des Hirns und Guybrush starb abermals ungebrochen. 

 

 

Als nächstes versuchte LeChuck eine andere, sehr langsame Methode. Er ließ von seinen Untergeben ein rechteckiges Feld Erde auf dem Deck anlegen. Darauf pflanzte er Bambussprossen und ließ Guybrush auf den Rücken darauf festbinden, alle vier von sich gestreckt. Das Schiff segelte in nebelarme Gewässer und die Sonne prasselte gnadenlos auf den Mann ein, wenn er nicht gerade mit Wasser übergossen wurde.  
Der Gestank war für jedes lebende Wesen sicher unerträglich. LeChuck stand über ihn und blickte auf Guybrush herab. Er kannte diese Sichtweise schon. Er hatte mehrere Male auf Guybrush herunter geschaut. Seine Haut wurde von der Sonne ausgetrocknet, Risse bildeten sich und an einigen Stell schälten sich einzelne Hautschichten ab. Sein Bauch war aufgetrieben, Gase die sich bei Verfaulung bildeten trieben Darmschlingen und alles dazwischen auseinander, gehalten von letzten Resten lediger Haut und nutzlosen Muskeln. Einige besonders schnell wachsende Bambussprossen hatte bereits seine Arme und Beine durchdrungen. Aus seinem linken Bein ragte eine feine Spitze und die ersten grünen Blätter eines neuen Bambushalm heraus. Sicher würden sie gut wachsen mit dem Dünger...

Guybrush blinzelte als er den Schatten spürte. Blaue Augen sahen ihn kurz verwirrt an. Ah... die intensive Sonne und der langsam wachsende Bambus, der sich von unten durch seine Haut und Körper bohrt müssten doch ihre Wirkung zeigen. Bestimmt hatten einige Sprossen bereits Niere und Lunge erreicht... LeChuck grinste.

„Bin... ich etwas gebräunt?“ eine Frage, grinsend gestellt. „Oder... können Zombies nicht bräunen? Du warst nur grün und widerlich... Gehst du bitte aus der... Sonne?“

Immer noch nicht! Immer noch nicht, wann endlich? Bei was wird er brechen?

 

 

Die Tage flogen dahin. Guybrush wurde ertränkt _(auch wenn es mehr als 10 Minuten unter Wasser brauchte)_ , gehängt, gevierteilt _(da waren immer noch Flecken auf dem Deck. Sie sollten einen Triumph markieren, doch schafften es nur LeChuck zu frustrieren)_ , und enthauptet _(„Heh... jetzt weiß ich wie sich Murray fühlt...“)_.

Er grinste immer noch. Er war noch immer ungebrochen. LeChuck riss ihm die Beine und Arme aus.

„Warum... tust du das?“ fragte der Gliedmaßen-lose Guybrush.

Es war die erste scheinbar ernst gemeinte Frage von ihm. LeChuck musterte ihn und frage, für wen von ihnen das ein Erfolg war.

„Ich will dich brechen. Ich will dir zeigen, wohin du gehörst. Ich will, dass du ENDLICH einsiehst dass ICH gewonnen habe und DU verloren!“, zischte er.

Eine ehrliche Antwort auf eine ehrliche Frage.

„... und du kämpfst wie eine Kuh...“

LeChuck erwürgte ihn mit Guybrushs eigenen Arm. 

 

 

LeChuck zog langsam Guybrushs Fingernägel aus ihren Betten. Sicher, sie waren schwarz wie die Finger, doch Guybrush sollte noch den gleichen Schmerz spüren wie zu Lebzeiten. Sicher, er keuchte etwas, aber das war bei weitem nicht was LeChuck wollte. Als ihm die Finger aus gingen ging er zu den Fußzehnägeln über. Dann fing er an die Fingerglieder langsam nach und nach mit einer Zange ab zu knipsen. Ja, man hörte keuchen, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen, aber nie ein Flehen oder Betteln.

Es war nicht das, was LeChuck wollte. Ganz und gar nicht! Er schaute ihn an. Diese elenden, blauen Augen starrten zurück. Er warf ihm die Zange an den Kopf, halb aus Frust, halb um zu sehen was passiert. Ein Knackendes Geräusch war die Folge, doch mehr nicht.

„Autsch... hey... ich... erinnere mich wieder wo mein Gummihuhn ist...“

Das nächste was LeChuck nach ihm warf tötete ihn. 

 

 

Es war erstaunlich wie wenig der Mensch von seinem Körper tatsächlich zum Überleben brauchte. Man konnte gut und gerne mit nur einer Lunge, einer Niere, ohne einige Anteile des Darmes, ohne Arme und Beine, ohne Ohren und Augen überleben. Sogar ohne Magen, wie einige sehr mutige Grog-Trinker wussten. Ohne Leber wurde es dagegen komplizierter, weswegen es nicht besonders viele Grog-Trinker-ohne-Magen gab...

LeChuck hatte Guybrush ein weiteres Mal auf ein Holzbrett gekettet, die Körperhöhlen eröffnet und hatte begonnen nach und nach an allem zu ziehen und zu wackeln an was er ran kam. Er hatte gerade die Milz aus ihren Versteck unter dem linken Rippenbogen geholt. Leute vergessen oft dass die Milz so weit oben liegt oder dass Menschen überhaupt eine Milz haben.

„Weist du, Threepwood, ich hatte mal jemanden umgebracht, indem ich ihn den Bauch aufschlitzte und ihn mit seinen eigenen Gedärmen erwürgt hatte, während ich ihm seine Milz unter die Nase hielt.“

LeChuck spielte etwas mit der Milz, ein kleines, Knubbeliges Ding was vielleicht mal rot gewesen war, bevor die Fäulnis eingesetzt hatte. Guybrush sah ihn halb-fasziniert, halb gelangweilt zu. LeChuck tat so als würde er es nicht bemerken und redete sich ein zumindest einen Hauch von Ekel oder Angst zu sehen.

„Ich glaub ich hab ihn getroffen.. hatte ne nette Kirche... aber völlig gaga. Macht vermutlich der Tod mit Leuten.“

Guybrush hatte immer noch nicht gelernt die Klappe zu halten. LeChuck starrte ihn nur finster an.

„Ich bin immer noch derjenige mit der Milz in der Hand!“ Er hielt betreffendes Organ unter Guybrushs Nase.

„... es ist... eine nette Milz?“

„Sie ist nutzlos. Man kann ohne sie leben.“, murrte LeChuck. Vielleicht war es Langeweile, die ihm auf das Gespräch einsteigen ließ. „Ehrlich gesagt hab ich nicht einmal eine Ahnung, was für einen Sinn sie hat, außer dass man in sie ein Schwert stecken kann und der andere jämmerlich daran verblutet. Einfach nutzlos.“

Ein Grinsen zog sich über seine Lippen.

„Erinnert mich glatt an dich, Threepwood. Du bist wie eine Milz. Und wenn man ein Schwert in dich steckt verblutest du.“

LeChuck kam sich schon ein klein wenig clever vor die Umstände von Guybrushs Tod anzuspielen.

„Die Milz dient der Blutmauser und ist spielt in der Körperabwehr eine große Rolle. Ohne Milz stirbt man häufiger an Infektionskrankheiten.“

LeChuck starrte Guybrush an. Guybrush starrte ihn ebenso leicht verwirrt an.

„Was?“

„Uh... Man schnappt so einiges auf? Es gibt da so einen Laden in Lucre Town... Und ich habe keine Ahnung was ich gerade gesagt habe...“

Oh, zur Hölle mit Biologie und den ganzen Kram. Zur Hölle mit der Milz _(was war überhaupt die Mehrzahl von Milz?)_ und zur Hölle mit Guybrush. Oder wie in diesem Falle: Zu Guybrush mit der Milz und zwar in dessen Kehle, auf dass er an ihr erstickt. Zumindest EINEN Nutzen hatte die Milz in diesem Fall für LeChuck gehabt, dachte er grimmig, während Guybrush gurgelnd starb.

 

 

Ein Teil von LeChuck war immer neugierig gewesen, ob ein Mensch tatsächlich seine Lunge heraus husten konnte. Nun, die Antwort war: Ja.

Man musste nur den nötigen Anreiz schaffen. Und Etwas Voodoo-Magie können.

Guybrush starrte nur mit einer Art von ungewollter Faszination auf seine eigene Lunge, ein schleimiges, gräuliches Ding, was vielleicht mal Rosa war, jetzt an einigen Rissen schaumige Flüssigkeit verlor, als wolle er schon die Hand danach ausstrecken, ganz so wie er verdammt noch mal alles was er in seine Hände bekommen konnte in seine Hosentasche stopfte, ehe er ein weiteres Mal zusammen brach.

 

 

LeChuck wurde frustriert. Er tötete Guybrush ein paar mal schnell. Schüsse an verschiedenen Stellen. Er bevorzugte den Kopf. Schoss ihm diese elenden, unnachgiebigen Augen direkt aus den Schädel. Es war etwas was er anfangs sehr faszinierend fand.  
Eine kleine Kugel aus Blei, angetrieben von einer Explosion durch Schießpulver trat genau durch die Augenhöhle ein, riss den Augapfel mit nach innen, durchschlug den dünnen Knochen, erreichte das Gehirn. Und hatte genug Energie um hinten am Schädel wieder hervor zu kommen, mit einer Fontäne aus Blut und gräulichen Gehirnresten. Wenn man es richtig machte hatte man vorn nur ein heraus geschossenes Auge... und hinten fehlte der komplette Hinterkopf.  
Wenn man richtig zielte konnte man auch erreichen dass die Kugel nicht den Schädel verließ sondern am Knochen abprallte und WANDERTE.  
Nach unten, durch den Hals, in den Brustkorb, an drei Rippen abprallen, Herz und Lunge durchschlagen, nach unten, nach unten, an der Wirbelsäule abprallen, nach unten ins Becken und da sich einen Ausgang suchend... fünfzig Punkte wenn man es schafft dass Guybrushs Gehirn aus dessen Hintern tropft.

Das erste, was Guybrush sagte, nachdem er aus der Regenerationsphase aufwachte war: „Erschießen? Hatten wir das nicht gestern erst?“

LeChuck erstach ihn darauf hin. Seine letzten Worte diesmal waren: „Erstechen? War... doch auch erst... letzten... Donnerstag.“

LeChuck nahm sich vor die nächsten Male brutaler zu machen. 

 

 

LeChuck schlug auf Guybrush ein. Es hörte sich an als würde man Fleisch auf Stein klatschen. Knochen brachen schnell, vor allem wenn Verwesung an ihnen nagte, sie spröde machte. Zum Teufel mit ausgeklügelten Methoden, zum Teufel mit langsamen, durchdachten Vorgehensweisen!  
LeChuck fluchte laut vor sich hin während er weiter machte. Guybrushs Körper verformte sich immer mehr, der Brustkorb völlig zerstört. So konnte er nicht lachen. Nein. Nein, er würde nie mehr lachen, er würde dafür sorgen! Rippen splitterten, durchbohrten Lunge, Leber, Milz und Herz. Ein wütender Tritt zertrümmerte das Becken. Guybrushs Hals fiel abermals den Händen zum Opfer, Kehle zerdrückt und zerfetzt wie von einem wilden Tier. Als Zombie konnten sich bei Guybrush keine blauen oder roten Flecken mehr bilden, seine Haut hatte schon lange einen gräulich-grünlichen Ton angenommen. Doch mit jedem Schlag spürte LeChuck wie er die STRUKTUR darunter veränderte. Haut hielt der Belastungen nicht mehr stand und riss, zu flüssigen Brei zerquetschte Zellmasse quoll hier und da statt Blut hervor. LeChuck war das egal, er machte weiter.

Guybrushs Augen waren vernebelt und gräulich, blind geworden als sein Geist den zerstörten Körper verließ. Doch LeChuck hatte immer noch das Gefühl dass sie ihn auslachten. 

 

 

Er fesselte Guybrush an ein Folterrad. Arme nach oben, Beine nach unten und langsamer Zug. Guybrush verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht. Doch er bettelte und brach einfach nicht, selbst als feine Risse sich durch die Haut zogen und der Lendenschutz weiteres Blut ab bekam. LeChuck beobachtete eine Weile die Risse. Sie entstanden nicht direkt im oberen Teil der Haut sondern darunter. Es sah ein wenig so aus als würden sich Würmer unter Guybrushs Haut über den Bauch ausbreiten. Gelenke knackten als als auseinander gezogen wurden. Guybrush keuchte auf.

„Argh...d...das hatten wir... noch nicht...“

Es brauchte nur einen kurzen Ruck an einem Hebel um ihn ganz auseinander zu reißen.

 

 

Als nächstes kam Stauchen, eine Methode, die nach dem Strecken erfunden wurde. Das Opfer wurde zwischen zwei großen Metallspangen gespannt, die sich langsam zusammen drückten und Brustkorb und Bauch langsam zusammendrücken und zerquetschen. Vorteil der Methode ist, dass sie SEHR schmerzhaft und effektiv war. Guybrush hätte vermutlich geschwitzt, dachte LeChuck während er seinen alten Widersacher beobachtete. Menschen schwitzen wenn sie Schmerzen haben, oder?

Ein lautes Knacken und ein kurzes Keuchen zeigte an, dass gerade einige Rippen der Belastung nicht mehr stand gehalten hatten. Aus Guybrushs Mund und Nase tropfte übelriechende dunkle Flüssigkeit.

„Du siehst etwas aus wie eine Maus in einer Falle, weist du?“, sagte LeChuck grinsend.

„Nrgh... u...und du... wie eine kämpfende... Superkuh...“

LeChuck runzelte die Stirn. „Das ergibt keine Sinn, Theepwood.“

Guybrush blickte auf und grinste ihn an, die Zähne verfärbt von Fäulnis und den Flüssigkeiten die aus ihn gepresst wurden.

„Ich weiß... aber... es reimt sich... ich gewinne.“

Ein weiteres Knacken und er sackte leblos zusammen, als eine weitere Rippe sein Herz durchbohrte und ihn endgültig tötete. LeChuck starrte nur die Leiche an.

„Du gewinnst nicht.“, zischte er. „Diesmal nicht. Nicht dieses Mal. Du KANNST gar nicht gewinnen.“

Er wusste es. Er WUSSTE es. Sie BEIDE wussten es. Threepwood ignorierte es nur. LeChuck ignorierte die kleine Stimme in ihn die sagte, dass er ebenso Tatsachen verdrängte. 

 

 

„Warum weigerst du dich das offensichtliche zu sehen?“, herrschte LeChuck ihn an.

Wieder war Guybrush gefesselt an dem hölzernen Brett, wieder traktierte LeChuck ihn. Diesmal waren es lange, dünne Nadeln. Sie bohrten sich in Guybrushs verwesendes Fleisch. Irgendwer aus der Crew hatte ihn mit Parfüm eingenebelt, ob aus Scherz oder im ernst gemeinten Versuch den Geruch zu verbessern war nicht ganz klar. Wenn es letzteres war, war der Versuch gescheitert. LeChuck entfernte mit einer Säge die Schädeldecke von Guybrush um ihn Nadeln auch ins Gehirn zu stechen.

„Warum weigerst du dich ein zu sehen dass du verloren hast? Was denkst du denn kannst du damit noch erreichen? Warum gibst du nicht endlich auf?“

„Ich... ich... bin... Guybrush... Threepwood... m...mächtiger... P...P...Pirat...“

Die Aussprache war kaum verständlich mit den zweiunddreißig Nadeln in Guybrushs Zunge, doch verständlich genug für LeChuck. Wutentbrannt rammte er ihn eine Nadel in einen sehr empfindlichen Teil des Gehirns.

 

 

Mehr Tod, mehr brechende Knochen und zerreißendes Fleisch. Guybrush sah ihn weiter mit seinen blauen Augen an. LeChuck schnitt ihm die Augen aus den Höhlen, benutzte nichts als einen geschärften Löffel dazu. Guybrush sagte nichts aber die Augen starrten ihn weiter an, so blau wie eine blühende Kornblume. 

 

 

Wieder hatte er Guybrush gefesselt. Diesmal nicht mit Ketten sondern mit dicken Zimmermannsnägeln, die durch Guybrushs Hande und Füße in das Holz des Brettes auf dem er lag getrieben wurden. Das Brett konnte horizontal oder vertikal gestellt werden und LeChuck betrachtete Guybrush, tief in Gedanken was er jetzt mit ihm anstellen sollte.

„Heh... irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl dass das Holzbrett eine andere Form haben sollte.“

Wenn dieser elende Wurm nur endlich still sein würde.

„Es ist ein Brett. Und noch eigentlich zu gut für dich. Das Nagelbrett ist derzeit in der Reinigung.“

„... seit wann brauchen Nagelbretter Reinigungen?“

LeChuck grinste. Guybrush sah ihn nur ernsthaft verwirrt an. Er kapierte es wirklich nicht, oder? In Situationen wie diesen bedauerte es LeChuck dass er sich nie die Zeit genommen hatte eine eiserne Jungfrau zu erstehen... in der Polizeistation von Lucre Town gab es eine hervorragend gepflegte welche... wie weit war er von Lucre Island entfernt? Oder generell vom Drei-Insel-Reich?

„Auch wenn ich gerne irgendwo abhänge... passiert heute noch was oder versuchst du heute mich zu Tode zu starren? Oder zu langweilen?“

Oh, wie er diesen Mistkerl hasste. LeChuck packte die Kehle von Guybrush und drückte zu. Das leise gurgelnde Geräusch was seinen verhassten Widersacher entfuhr. Doch der Blick blieb ungebrochen. So frustrierend.

„Ich hasse dich wirklich.“, fauchte er. „So verdammt sehr, du elender, vorlauter, nervender, dämlicher Dreckskerl!“

Druck wurde verstärkt. Man hörte etwas knacken. LeChuck atmete tief durch und ließ Guybrush dann plötzlich los.

„Nein... das wäre zu schnell... zu einfach...“, murmelte er, während Guybrush nach Luft hechelte die er gar nicht mehr brauchte.

Dann kam ihn ein Gedanke und ein Grinsen breitete sich über LeChucks Gesicht aus. Er zog einen geschärften Dolch, sonst nur benutzt für Rituale. Er trat damit vor Guybrush und setzte ihn mit der Spitze auf die Mitte von Guybrushs rechtem Schlüsselbein. Ein gerade Schnitt durch die Haut bis zur Mitte des Brustbeins. Dann im gleichen Winkel wieder nach oben zur Mitte des linken Schlüsselbeins. Dann zurück zur Mitte. Ein Schnitt gerade nach unten. Ein großes Y...

„Diesmal kein X, huh? Bekomm ich das nächste... Mal ein Z?“

LeChuck knirschte mit den Zähnen, aber ignorierte ihn. Stattdessen machte er sich daran mit dem Messer weitere Linien in Guybrushs Haut zu schneiden. Über die Schultern, an natürlichen Hautfalten entlang. Nicht tief, nur die ein, zwei Zentimeter die Haut sind bis er auf gelbliches Fettgewebe traf. Guybrush keuchte etwas dabei, war sonst still.  
Danach fing LeChuck an systematisch mit dem Dolch unter Guybrushs Haut zu fahren, sie langsam vom Fett zu lösen und ab zu schneiden. Ein Hautfetzen nach dem anderen landete auf dem Boden, während er mehr und mehr von Guybrushs Innenleben offen legte. An den Fingern ließ er die Haut an den Spitzen hängen, zog sie nur so weit ab als würde Guybrush einen umgestülpten Handschuh gerade so noch an den Fingern tragen. Am restlichen Körper arbeitete er methodisch und effizient. Die Haut am Hals war ziemlich zart, der leichteste Druck schnitt bereits in tiefere Schichten... nicht vergessen, oberflächlicher Muskel vom Kinn bis zum Brustbein. Präzisionsarbeit. Noch mehr Fetzen von Haut auf dem Boden; grünlich-gräulich-rötlich.  
Guybrush keuchte und stöhnte ab und zu leise, doch es war nichts, was LeChuck befriedigte. Also machte er weiter und weiter und weiter. Es dauerte Stunden, doch irgendwann hatte er Guybrush bis auf das Gesicht gehäutet.

„Ich... fühl... mich so nackt...“, keuchte Guybrush.

LeChucks Grinsen verschwand. Andere waren dabei gebrochen, warum er nicht? Er zwang Guybrushs Mund auf, brach dabei einige Schneidezähne aus dem schwachen, modrigen Zahnfleisch, holte eine Hand voll Haut und stopfte sie ihm in den Rachen. Sollte er an seinem eigenen, dicken Fell doch ersticken!

 

 

Tage, Wochen später. Nichts half. Er wurde stiller, ganz still wenn er ihm die Zunge heraus riss. Doch er war nicht gebrochen. Und die Stille machte LeChuck noch frustrierter. Warum war nichts einfach mit diesem Wicht? Warum? Andere Strategie... er würde ihn brechen.

Guybrush war gefesselt vor ihm, die Arme hinter dem Rücken. Auf die Knie gezwungen, Schwere Gewichte an den Beinen. Fesseln hielten ihn genau in dieser Position. Kornblumenblaue Augen sahen ihn an. Er schlug ihn. Nicht so fest wie er könnte. Doch genug um zu zeigen, dass ER in Kontrolle ist, dass Guybrush unter ihm stand. Die Brandnarbe auf der verwesenden Haut war nach wie vor zu sehen, er sorgte dafür, dass diese selbst nach der Reparatur noch zu sehen war. Guybrush sollte sehen dass er nichts weiter als ein Spielzeug für LeChuck war. Dessen Besitz.

Er hackte Guybrush den Ringfinger ab, den, an dem er einst den goldenen Ehering trug. Ja... nimm ihn es weg. Nicht nur sein Leben, sondern alles was er sonst noch hat. Doch sein Blick blieb so. Keine Veränderung. LeChuck hielt kurz darauf das leblose Herz Guybrushs in der Hand und starrte es an.

Dieses elende Ding. Er konnte es einfach zerdrücken. Der nutzlose Körper des Sterblichen schützt es mit Rippen und Muskeln und Gewebe, gebettet zwischen den Lungen, inmitten von der Brusthöhle, ein Faustgroßer, schlagender Sack. Widerlich.  
Warum sprechen Sterbliche von „Herzenssachen“ warum glauben sie dass Emotionen und Liebe und alles gute mit einem dummen, schlagenden Muskel zusammen hängen würde? Er sah es sich näher an, versuchte das etwas daran zu finden, was Dichter und Romantiker so in den Bann dieses Organs zog. Er verstand es einfach nicht. Es war ein gelblich-gräulicher Sack. Wenn man ihn entfernte kam darunter ein hässlicher, rötlich-brauner Muskelsack zum Vorschein, überzogen von Blutgefäßen, großen und kleinen.  
Es schlackerte etwas in LeChucks Griff, bräunlich-rötliche Flüssigkeit quoll langsam aus einer der Öffnungen hervor, wenn er es in der Hand herum drehte. Es war nichts weiter als ein nasser, ekliger Sack. Nichts besonderes, nichts außergewöhnliches... Nur ein dummer Muskel, nur eine dumme Pumpe, die den Menschen am Leben erhielt... und nun völlig nutzlos, wenn LeChucks Zauber das erledigte.

Er warf Guybrushs Herz zu Boden und zertrat es bis es nur noch Brei auf dem Boden war. Guybrushs blaue Augen, das einzige an ihm, was nicht dreckig-rötlich-grünlich-gräulich-gelblich war, sahen ihn dabei zu bevor er abermals starb. Zwei Stunden später „lebte“ Guybrush wieder, hatte ein neues, verwesendes Herz in seiner Brust. Und LeChuck hatte ein großes Verlangen es ihm wieder und wieder zu entreißen.

 

 

Das Spiel entstand aus reiner Langeweile. Es stimmte, ihm GINGEN die Ideen aus. Was sollte er noch tun? Er ließ Guybrush an den Beinen vom Mast baumeln oder hinter dem Schiff durch das Wasser her ziehen, doch das war bei weitem nicht befriedigend genug. 

Er wollte nicht aufgeben. LeChuck gab niemals auf. Er würde ihn klein bekommen. Von dem letzten Mal Guybrush-umbringen waren eklige Flecken auf dem Boden des Decks zurück geblieben. Es stank erbärmlich, selbst das stärkste Parfüm der Welt konnte nichts mehr daran ändern und keiner seiner Crew, obwohl untot, konnte mehr das Deck betreten. Also, warum nicht nutzen was er hatte?  
Er schlug Guybrush die Beine an den Knien ab und band Büsten an die Stümpfe und Hände, zwang ihn mit Fesseln auf alle vieren und befahl ihm zu putzen. Er weigerte sich. LeChuck schlug ihn. Guybrush machte einen Witz, dass er zuschlagen würde wie eine Superkuh.

LeChuck nahm wutentbrannt eine Lanze und trieb sie schräg durch Guybrushs hinteren Rücken bis sie Guybrushs Bauch wieder durch stach, der Widerhaken sich tief im Fleisch versenkte und verankerte. Die Schreie waren die ersten seit Tagen. Unmenschliche Kraft zwang Guybrush zu Boden und LeChuck wischte mit ihm den Boden, im Wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und lachte dabei wie ein wahnsinniger.

Er konnte fast sehen wie etwas hinter diesen Blauen Augen Risse bekam.

 

 

Er hatte etwas gefunden. Wenn er Guybrush nicht mit reinem körperlichen Schmerz und Tod brechen konnte, dann vielleicht mit Demütigung. Seine Lieblingsmethode war es Guybrush die Beine ab zu schlagen und ihn über das Deck zu ziehen. Doch dabei blieb es nicht. Er band ihn zusammen und benutzte ihn als Fußbank...

_Es ging doch wirklich nichts über ein Gutes Buch am Abend, wenn man endlich die Beine hoch legen konnte... Der Knebel war eine gute Idee, so konnte er nicht reden und die leisen Laute die Guybrush von sich gab wenn LeChuck seine Stiefel in eine empfindliche Stelle rammte klangen so noch erbärmlicher._

Als Abstelltisch...

_LeChuck konnte noch nie etwas mit Blumenvasen oder dergleichen Anfangen. Aber er schätze wertvolle Stücke sehr. Guybrush hatte auf Händen und Knien die perfekte Höhe um einigen schweren Staturen aus puren Gold oder kunstvoll bearbeiteten Stein ein würdiges Podest zu bieten. Sicher, das war bevor nach einer Weile unausweichlich Guybrushs Wirbelsäule nachgab... aber solange es dauerte war es ganz nett..._

Als Nadelkissen (oder Schwerterkissen, wenn man es genauer nahm)...

_Es war erstaunlich wie viele Schwerter LeChuck in Guybrush bekam. Achtundsiebzig Stück. LeChuck dachte kurz daran, dass es ein Rekord sein musste._

Als Wischmop.

 _Wenn er Guybrush eben auf eine besonders scheußliche Art und Weise umgebracht hatte, hatte er es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht an Guybrushs Bauchseite einen Lappen fest zu stecken und mithilfe der Lanze mit ihm den Boden zu wischen. Manchmal trennte er ihn nur den Kopf ab und wischte allein mit Guybrushs ehemals blonden Haar über den verdreckten, besudelten Boden_.

Einmal sogar seine Gedärme als Wäscheleine, erhielt Guybrush dabei lang genug am Leben damit er zusehen konnte wie Leinenhemden und Hosen ( _selbst untote Seeleute hatten Schmutzwäsche)_ in der frischen Seeluft trockneten während er langsam starb, Möwen kurz interessiert an der improvisierten Wäscheleine zupften, bevor sie davon flogen.  
Es war nicht einfach gewesen den Dünndarm soweit aus dem Körper zu bekommen, Blutgefäße und Bindegewebe hielten ihn fest in der Bauchhöhle. Es war einige Arbeit mit Dolch und Messer gewesen, noch dazu konzentrierte, um nicht den Darm auf zu schneiden und den widerlichen Inhalt (grünliche Galle, Reste von längst vergessener Nahrung, Faulgase und abgestorbenen Zellen, verflüssigt zu einem widerlichem Gemisch) frei zu setzen, der sicher jede frisch gewaschene Kleidung völlig ruiniert hätte.

Doch es war die Sache wert gewesen.

Er benutzte ihn als Köder zum Seemonster-Angeln. Doch nur einmal, denn es war ein ziemlich aufwendiger Prozess den Körper zurück zu bekommen, bevor er VÖLLIG in der ätzenden Magensäure des Monsters aufgelöst war und völlig unbrauchbar wurde. Doch für das eine Mal war es recht gut gewesen...  
LeChuck hatte ein wenig drauf gewartet dass Guybrush etwas sagen würde. Dass man lebendige Monster nur mit lebendigen Ködern fangen würde, nicht mit untoten Fleisch, dass LeChuck mit seinen eigenen Gestank die Fische vertreiben würde, irgendwas... Doch Guybrush blieb stumm. Auch nach seinen Trip durch die Verdauungsgänge eines Seemonsters. Und das etwas hinter Guybrushs Augen bekam mehr und mehr Risse als die Zeit voran schritt.

LeChucks Grinsen wurde mehr und mehr als er es beobachtete. Nicht mehr lange. Nicht mehr lange...

 

 

LeChuck hatte eine neue Idee bekommen, einen neuen Einfall. Er ließ Guybrush abermals Fesseln. Arme vor den Körper. Beine an den Knöcheln zusammen gebunden. Das feste Seil schnitt tief in das Fleisch ein, LeChuck zurrte es persönlich so fest, dass es bis auf den blanken Knochen zu liegen kam.  
Er grinste sadistisch als als er befahl auf dem Deck aus dem gewachsenen Bambus ein Gestell zu bauen und ein Feuer vor zu bereiten. Es war eine einfache Konstruktion, auf jeder Seite zwei starke Stangen zu einem X aufgestellt und zusammen gebunden, dazwischen Holz und Kohle aufgetürmt was ein schönes Feuer abgeben würde. Das Erdfeld darunter würde verhindern dass das Feuer auf das restliche Schiff übergreifen würde.

Guybrush sah verwirrt aus als man ihn nach draußen zerrte. LeChuck zwang ihn auf alle viere, so gut es halt ging. Drei Crewmitglieder hielten Guybrush fest als LeChuck eine angeschärfte Eisenstange holte und mit einem unmenschlichen Ruck diese durch Guybrush trieb, dabei natürliche Körperöffnungen nutzte, doch im Körperinnern quasi die „Abkürzung“ nahm. Oh, wie wunderschön sich blaue Augen vor Schmerz, Demütigung und Schock weiteten.  
Kaltes Eisen durch stach mehrere Schlingen aus Darm, etwas Leber, Lunge, bahnte sich seinen Weg zur Speiseröhre und von da von innen durch Guybrushs Zähne. Etwas grünlich-rötlich-schwarzes tropfte neben der Stange aus Guybrushs Mund zu Boden.

Doch er war noch nicht tot. Oh nein, LeChuck war noch nicht fertig. Er ließ Guybrush auf das Gestell hieven und das Feuer entzünden, ihn langsam braten wie ein Spannferkel. Feuer knisterte, verbrannte Finger und Zehn, Haare und Haut, ließ Körperflüssigkeiten kochen welche nicht schon längst eingetrocknet waren. Hier und da platzte alte Haut ab, enthüllte Fleisch, welches unter der Hitze sich rötlich-bräunlich verfärbte.

  
Es roch ein wenig nach Räuscherfleisch.

  
Ab und zu tropfte etwas von Guybrush in das Feuer und machte zischende Geräusche doch es war unmöglich zu sehen was es genau war. LeChuck war zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu beobachten wie Guybrush weiter brach. Stück für Stück. Heiße Asche wurde in die Luft gewirbelt und landete im rechten Auge seines Gefangenen.

Dieses Auge wurde geschlossen. Das andere starrte weiter geschockt und ungläubig. LeChuck sah seine eigene Spiegelung darin grinsen.

 

 

Es war einige Tage später als er ihn endlich völlig brechen sah. Kein Grinsen mehr. Und Guybrush sah ihn nicht mehr an. LeChuck lachte vor Triumph. Das war es. Das war sein Sieg! Seine ultimative Überlegenheit über Guybrush Threepwood! Es war herrlich, wundervoll, erhaben... …

Es fühlte sich fahl und falsch an als er Guybrush dieses mal tötete.

Hatte er doch nicht gesiegt? Hatte Guybrush ihn doch wieder herein gelegt? Nein... das konnte nicht sein... oder?

 

Als er ihn das nächste mal wieder holte schaute er ihn eindringlich an. Man sah Guybrush an, dass er Subjekt von LeChucks Kreativität geworden war.

Und diese blauen Augen sahen ihn nicht mehr an. LeChuck zwang ihn dazu. Packte seinen Kiefer und drückte fest zu. Griff genau in das Kiefergelenk. Ein normaler Mensch hätte geschrien. Ein leises Keuchen vor Schmerz, fast ein Wimmern entfuhr Guybrush.

„Ich habe gewonnen.“, zischte LeChuck. „Ich habe gewonnen und du verloren. Niemand wird dich holen. Niemand wird dich suchen. Du kommst hier nicht mehr raus. Nie mehr. Du wirst die Ewigkeit genau so verbringen wie bisher. Du bist kein mächtiger Pirat oder sonst irgendwas. Du wirst meine Trophäe. Und kein Tricksen, kein gekonntes Kombinieren von irgendwas wird dich retten. Du bist MEIN Guybrush. Mein, mein, MEIN ALLEIN. Und du kannst NICHTS tun. DU BIST MEIN!“

Guybrush schwieg nur.

 

 

Es war falsch. So falsch. Es war fahl und falsch und... und langweilig. Es war nicht mehr amüsant. Das Gefühl war weg. LeChuck versuchte es nach zu stellen. Brachte Guybrush wieder und wieder um. Die Planken seiner privaten Kajüte färbten sich blutrot und dann alle möglichen anderen Farben als er Guybrush immer wieder und immer wieder um brachte, schneller und schneller, ohne nur ein Hauch eines Gefühls zu finden.

Was unterschied diesen Fleischsack jetzt von jedem anderen den er über die Jahre und Jahrzehnte getötet hatte? Guybrushs Augen blickten ihn nicht mehr an sondern durch ihn hindurch. Als wäre er gar nicht da... Vielleicht war es anders herum... vielleicht war Guybrush nur nicht mehr da.

 

 

LeChuck überprüfte den Voodoo-Zauber. Unterzog das uralte Relikt was Guybrushs Geist und Körper verband immer wieder. Es stimmte alles. Nichts war falsch. Unmissverständlich war Guybrushs Geist noch an dessen verwesenden Körper gebunden. Doch keine Reaktion kam mehr von dem Körper, egal was LeChuck tat. 

Er schlug ihn und brachte ihn um, er demütigte ihn, beleidigte ihn und seinen Namen und alles, was er heilig hielt. Er brachte die eine Nacht zur Sprache. Ob seine Frau es denn wusste, ob sie wusste was er getan hatte, ob er sich dreckig dabei fühlte. Ob er sich erinnerte was er und der Nette LeChuck getan hatten. Ob er wusste warum er es zugelassen hatte. Er bildete sich ein einen kurzen Schimmer zu sehen.  
Doch als versuchte weiter davon zu erzählen, verschwand das Glimmen wieder aus den Augen. Wutentbrannt riss LeChuck ihm noch die letzten, verkrusteten Kleidungsfetzen vom Leib. Nackt und hoffnungslos kniete Guybrush vor ihm. Sah ihn kurz an, Augen leicht geweidet vor Schock... ehe sie sich wieder abwandten. Er wehrte sich danach gegen gar nichts mehr.

LeChuck benutzte ihn als Teppich und Fußabtreter aber es zeigte keine Wirkung. Er brachte ihn um. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Blut und Tod. Aber nichts. Gar nichts. Kein Ton, keine Reaktion.

Er warf Guybrush in eine Ecke. Es war fahl, es war falsch. Er hatte ihn gebrochen. Doch jetzt war er kaputt. Er trat ihn wie eine alte Dose über sein halbes Schiff. Guybrushs nutzloser Körper schlitterte über glatte Planten und blieb gegen den Mast gesunken liegen. Er bewegte sich nicht. Zugegeben, LeChuck hatte ihn mal wieder alle Gliedmaßen abgetrennt, aber er versuchte es nicht einmal mehr!

War es das was er wollte? Er wollte es so sehr. Doch jetzt.. jetzt... was war jetzt? Ein nutzloser Fleischsack, von Voodoo zusammengehalten und ein gebrochener Geist der brutal in dieser Welt gehalten wird. Keine Trophäe sondern ein Schandfleck.

Es war Langeweile.

Sie segelten umher, langsam und ohne genaues Ziel. LeChuck hatte kaum andere Ziele die letzte Zeit gehabt außer Guybrush zu brechen. Jetzt, wo er das geschafft hatte... was kam als nächstes? Es war fast eine willkommene Abwechslung als er Kanonen hörte und das typische Geräusch davon, dass jemand mit Root-Bier aufgelöst wurde.

Seinen Hut auf den Kopf und seinen Säbel in der Hand stürmte er nach draußen, nur um einen Säbel und eine Flasche Root-Bier vor sich zu sehen.

Beides in den Händen von einer Elaine Marley.

Elaine... sie war nach wie vor eine Schönheit, eine Perle des weiten Ozeans... doch dunkle Augenringe unter ihren Augen und feine Risse an ihren Händen zeugten von Erschöpfung und harten Zeiten.

„Wo ist er?“, fauchte sie.

„Wer denn, meine liebe Elaine?“, fragte LeChuck grinsend. „Du suchst mein Schiff auf und fragst nach jemanden anderen als den Captain?“

„Du weist genau wen ich meine!“, schrie sie. „Wo ist mein Mann? Wo ist Guybrush Threepwood?“

LeChuck grinste. Er wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht was er sonst tun sollte.

„Ich weiß dass du ihn hast! Rück ihn raus du elende Kanalratte!“ LeChuck lachte weiter.

Wie konnte er nicht? Sie wollte diese nutzlose Hülle? Nun, sie konnte ihn haben. Er war nur einen Handgriff entfernt und er warf Guybrushs verwesenden Körper Elaine vor die Füße.

„Du willst ihn zurück? Hier. Nimm ihn. Er fängt sowieso an zu stinken.“

Warum er das Voodoo-Relikt was ihm in Diesseits hielt ihr hinterher warf konnte (und wollte) er sich nicht selbst erklären. Vielleicht wollte er es nicht mehr sehen, weil es sich ähnlich falsch anfühlte darauf zu schauen wie auf Guybrushs nutzlosen Körper. Vielleicht war es ihm langweilig geworden. Vielleicht wollte er Elaine damit verhöhnen. Vielleicht war er einfach nur wahnsinnig geworden...

Er wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. Nur war der Geschmack des Siegs ebenso bitter wie die Niederlage geworden.

 

 

Elaine war eine sehr methodische, organisierte und vorbereitete Frau. Und vor allem war sie eines: Willensstark. Sie glaubte nicht dass eine geringere Person als sie selbst Guybrush je so lange gesucht hätte. 

Sie vermisste ihn, sehr.

Einmal hatte sie seinen Tod akzeptiert und würde es nie wieder tun. Nicht ohne Gewissheit. Und jetzt hielt sie dessen Leiche in den Armen, welche zwar noch den Geist beherbergte aber kaum noch etwas von Guybrush übrig hatte. Es war scheußliches Wetter als sie zurück nach Meelee-Island segelten, ein tropischer Sturm der sich gewaschen hatte und das war die einzige Begründung die Elaine zuließ warum salziges Wasser auf ihren Wangen war.

 

 

Elaine mochte die Voodoo-Lady nicht. Oh, sie hasste sie nicht, denn es war niemals klug jemanden, der jederzeit eine Voodoo-Puppe von einen basteln konnte offen zu hassen. Und wie konnte sie die Frau hassen, die Guybrush schon so oft geholfen hatte? Egal wie zweifelhaft ihre Rolle in dem Warum und Wieso war.

Doch sie mochte sie nicht sonderlich. Und würde sie vermutlich auch nie mögen. Heute nur... heute musste sie über all das hinweg sehen, denn ob sie es wollte oder nicht, Elaine war kein Voodoo-Experte. Sie hatte ein Grundverständnis und kannte ein paar kleine Kniffe, aber um Guybrush zu helfen war es viel zu wenig. Es konnte sein, dass sie sich nur eingebildet hatte, dass sie Bedauern in den großen, dunklen Augen der Voodoo-Lady sah.

„Ich kenne den Zauber, ich kenne den Fluch.“, sagte sie sanft. „Doch du musst dir bewusst sein, Elaine Marley-Threepwood, dass es vielleicht nicht mehr viel gibt, was man retten kann.“

Elaine sah sie an.

„Das ist mir egal. Das hier ist Guybrush Threepwood, mächtiger Pirat, und mein Ehemann.“

Er hatte ihr versprochen immer wieder zu ihr zurück zu kommen, sie immer zu lieben. Er hat das mehr als ein mal bewiesen. Gigantisches Ego hin oder her, Guybrush hatte sie noch nie enttäuscht. Sie war überzeugt dass er jetzt nicht damit anfangen würde.

 

 

Zum ersten mal seit Monaten schlug wieder das Herz in Guybrushs Brust. Der Zauber aufgehoben, der Fluch gebrochen und mit Hilfe der Voodoo-Lady zurück ins Leben geholt, das richtige Leben, nicht die Perversion des Lebens was sein Zombie-Dasein war.

Elaine ließ niemand anderen an den Körper ihres Mannes, badete ihn selbst in ihren heimischen Bad, erwartete schon fast dass sich Guybrush darüber beschwert, dass so viel Porzellan überall war. Ihr Herz sank als kein Wort über die Lippen ihres sonst so gesprächigen Ehemannes kam.

 

Sie kleidete Guybrush in feinster Kleidung. Weiß und Blau, Farben die er immer mochte. Sie schnitt ihm die Haare und rasierte ihn, ließ nur ein wenig Bart am Kinn stehen. Ohne sah er so jung aus, mit ein wenig wie sein richtiges Alter. Ein kleines Lächeln zog sich über ihre Lippen. 

Guybrush konnte manchmal wirklich kindlich sein. Voller unschuldiger Freude für kleine, alberne Dinge. Voller Romantik und Naivität vor der harten Realität. Umso erstaunlicher waren die Momente in denen er zeigte, dass er sehr wohl wusste wie die Welt wirklich war, dass Piraten mehr taten als Grog trinken und Seemannslieder singen, dass ein Schwertkampf nicht nur mit ein paar Beleidigungen ausgehandelt werden konnten und was Krankheit und Schmerzen und Tod bedeuteten.

Doch Elaine zog den kindlichen, naiven, unschuldigen Guybrush all dem vor.

Sie kämmte ihn die Haare und band sie ihm wieder zu diesen kleinen Pferdeschanz den sie insgeheim ein klein wenig verwegen und ein klein wenig niedlich fand. Sie benutzt auch das Veilchenwasser, was er so sehr mochte. Seine Ohrringe waren von LeChuck geraubt worden, vermutlich ausgerissen, wenn man den Schaden an Guybrushs Ohren näher betrachtete, und Elaine hatte nicht vor ihm neue zu geben bis es ihm besser ging. Sie konzentrierte sich voll auf ihre Aufgabe, versuchte nicht darüber nach zu denken dass aus dem _„Bis es ihm besser geht“_ leichter ein „ _wenn oder falls es ihm besser geht“_ werden könnte.

Er wirkte so verloren in ihren großen Ehebett. Elaine drückte ihn einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Komm zu mir zurück.“, sagte sie leise. „Du hattest es versprochen...“

Es konnte Einbildung oder Realität sein, doch sie dachte, sie hätte etwas in Guybrushs Augen gesehen. Sie hielt an ihrer Hoffnung fest.

 

 

Es war Nacht, als er das erste Mal wieder sprach.

„Elaine?“

Sie war wach, konnte nicht schlafen und war sofort bei ihm.

„Ja? Guybrush? Ich bin hier...“

„...bin... bin ich tot?“

Es waren keine Tränen die in ihren Augen brannten. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Es musste... Staub oder so etwas sein. Sie waren schließlich lange nicht mehr auf Meelee gewesen. Sicher... war Staub hier überall...

„Nein... nein, mein Honigkuchen. Du bist Zuhause. Du bist bei mir.“

„... ich... ich hatte einen Traum... M...meine Hände..ich... M...ein Kopf... ich... ich...“

Es war herzzerreißend ihn so verwirrt zu sehen. Elaine umarmte ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Es waren keine Tränen die Guybrushs Kragen befeuchteten. Ganz sicher nicht. Elaine wusste bis heute nicht ob sie „Ich liebe dich“ laut aussprach oder nur immer und immer wieder dachte.

 

 

Guybrush machte Fortschritte. Er lief wieder durch das Haus, lächelte wieder über kleine Dinge, fand langsam zurück in sein eigentliches Ich.

Er erzählte nicht was ihn widerfahren war.

Er hatte Alpträume, in den Nächten, wenn er sich an Elaine klammerte und sie ihn einfach nur festhielt; eine Hand auf seiner Brust und ihn immer wieder zuflüsterte dass alles okay ist, dass ihm nichts hier wehtun wird, dass er am Leben war und alles gut, alles okay... Aber er würde nicht darüber reden.

Guybrush war nie ein Mensch, der in der Vergangenheit lebte, Elaine wusste bis heute nur kleine Bruchstücken wie sein Leben vor seiner Ankunft auf Meele war, aber Guybrush machte einen Punkt daraus, nicht über die letzten Monate zu reden. Und Elaine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn nicht drängen sollte, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel.

Am Tag war er fast wieder der alte, auch wenn er noch nicht das Haus verlassen wollte. Er beschränkte sich darauf die Kampfpudel ab und zu zu füttern oder Beleidigungsschach gegen Großvater Marley zu spielen. Es tat gut ihn lachen zu sehen und ein wenig zu prahlen als er in dem Schachspiel mit einer besonders einfallsreichen Beleidigung gewann.

Elaine fiel auf, dass Guybrush die Spiegel mied. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er war dünn geworden, selbst nach Wochen des Aufpäppelns konnte man noch die deutlichen Linien in seinen Gesicht sehen. Umso erstaunter war Elaine, als sie Guybrush vor dem Spiegel fand. Er betrachtete seinen Ohren, besonders sein linkes, welches am Oberen Teil der Ohrmuscheln teils vernarbte Risse aufwies.

„Da geht nie wieder ein Ohrring rein...“, murmelte Guybrush.

„Huh?“, Elaine kam näher. „Was meinst du?“

„Meine Ohren... die Narben sind so dass ich da nie wieder ein Ohrring richtig rein bekomme... ich müsste mir neue Löcher daneben stechen lassen... mein ganzes Piraten-Outfit ist verschoben...“

Elaine gluckste etwas.

„Ach, ich finde auch ohne bist du noch ein mächtiger Pirat... Lass es erst mal zu ende heilen und dann sehen wir weiter, ja? Und selbst wenn nicht, Narben sind ziemlich verwegen.“

Guybrush lächelte etwas dabei. Elaine gratulierte sich innerlich. Nichts ist besser für Guybrush als eine kleine Ego-Massage. Und es hatte Erfolg, Guybrush ließ sich ablenken, bis er wieder mit strahlenden, jungenhaften Augen davon erzählte, was er auf Booty Island erlebt hatte und wie er als einer der besten Beleidigungsschwertkämpfer des Drei-Insel-Reiches wurde.

Elaine machte sich nur Sorgen, wenn Guybrush still wurde. Einmal erstarrte er, als er zusah wie die Bediensteten Wäsche hinter dem Haus auf hingen. Elaine wusste nicht was los war, nur dass Guybrush völlig erstarrt auf die Leine und die Wäsche sah, Augen geweidet und unfokusiert, Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, jeder Muskel angespannt. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, ehe sich Guybrush los riss, hinter den nächsten Busch rannte und sein Frühstück verlor.

Elaine war bei ihn, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, versuchte zu erfahren was los war, doch Guybrush schüttelte nur den Kopf, zittrig, fast ängstlich, und sagte nichts.

 

 

Guybrush wäre nicht Guybrush wenn er nicht eine unglaubliche Fähigkeit der Selbstheilung hätte. Elaine wusste immer noch nichts genaues bis auch gemurmelte Worte während Alpträumen, ein paar geflüsterte Wörter in Panik während einer Episode, doch die Alpträume selbst wurden weniger, Guybrush immer mehr er selbst und die Episoden in denen er erstarrte, gefangen in einem Flashback, wurden immer weniger.

Er begleitete sie wieder in die Stadt, kurz darauf ging er allein wieder umher, spielte mit den Affen oder fischte allein am Strand.

Er saß bis spät in die Nacht auf einer Klippe und beobachtete das Meer. Elaine kam zu ihn, legte ihn seinen geliebten roten Mantel um die Schultern und setzte sich zu ihn. Beide schauten auf das Meer, lauschten der Brandung und beobachteten wie sich der Mond langsam über den Himmel schob, silbern schillernd sich im Wasser spiegelte.

„... ich vermisse das Meer.“ war das erste was er sagte.

„Ich auch... Meelee ist zwar Heimat... aber... nicht Zuhause...“

Seine Augen schlossen sich. Er atmete tief durch, sicher genoss er den leichten Wind vom Meer her, die leichte Brise salzige Luft... Elaine sah ihn von der Seite an. Er öffnete die Augen, sah sie aber noch nicht an, Blick weiter auf das Meer gerichtet. Ein Hauch eines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„... ja...“

Es war das erste Mal seit er wieder lebte, dass er sich zu ihr drehte und sie küsste. Elaine legte einen Arm um ihn.

Bevor das alles anfing... vor LeChucks seltsamen Plan mit den Affen und all dem, was diese schreckliche Sache ins Rollen brachte... hatten sie geredet.

Über Kinder.

Großvater Marley wollte Enkelkinder und Elaine selbst war nicht abgeneigt Mutter zu werden. Guybrush reagierte halb nervös, halb vorfreudig. Ein Kind war viel Verantwortung, vor allem wenn sie beide noch jung waren... und auf hoher See lebten. Kinder waren das perfekte Ziel für Entführungen und Erpressungen...  
Doch Guybrushs blauen Augen hatten gefunkelt als er davon erzählte, wie gerne er einem potenziellen Sohn beibringen wollte wie man nach Perlen taucht oder einer potenziellen Tochter das Beleidigungs-Fechten. Er hatte damals mit ihr auf ihren Schiff gesessen, und sich mit ihr ausgemalt, wie ihre Tochter die beste Weitspuckerin des Drei-Insel-Reiches sein würde und ihr Sohn jeden Banjo-Wettbewerb abräumen würde.  
Er erzählte, was er alles einem Kind zeigen würde, die Wunder des Drei-Insel-Reiches und der Karibik generell. Elaine war damals überzeugt, dass obwohl Guybrush manchmal selbst noch wie ein Kind war, er sicher einen guten Vater abgeben würde. Nicht perfekt vielleicht, doch er würde sich bemühen.

Doch dann kam die Sache mit LeChuck der mal wieder aufgehalten werden musste, die Piraten-Pocken, Guybrushs Entführung... und seit dem hatten sie nie wieder darüber geredet. Oder irgendetwas anderes getan, was man einen Schritt in dieser Richtung hätte nennen können.

Doch ein Kuss bei Mondschein war ein guter, neuer Anfang, fand Elaine.

 

 

Irgendwie hatte es sich eingebürgert, dass sie im Bett redeten. Am Tag auf der See war es oft zu hektisch oder der Wind zu laut, als dass man eine vernünftige Unterhaltung führen konnte ohne zu schreien. Und in den Häfen der Karibik war es oft zu hektisch, zu voll, zu viele Menschen. Auf dem Deck und in den Straßen wurde sich also nicht unterhalten, sondern... etwas anderes.

Zuckersüße Kosenamen oder wie einstudiert wirkende Flirtereien... Wenn sie beide wollten waren sie ungemein kreativ was Schmalz anbelangte.

Doch in der Nacht und der Privatsphäre ihres Bettes, wenn sie hören konnten wie der andere atmete oder den Herzschlag des anderen fühlen konnte, war Zeit für die ernsteren Gespräche. Die, die man mit leisen Stimmen führte.

„Welchen Weg hättest du genommen?“, frage Guybrush drei Tage nach dem Kuss im Mondschein.

„Huh? Was meinst du?“

„Ich hatte darüber nachgedacht... Die Crossroads, weist du? Mir wurde erklärt, dass jeder Pirat, der dort ankommt wählen muss, was am Pirat-sein seine Spezialität ist... was quasi sein Leben nach dem Tod sein wird. Schatzsuche, Diebstahl oder Schwertkampf... Man wählt eins und bleibt da....“

„Schatzsuche, Diebstahl und Schwertkampf... erinnert mich etwas an deine Prüfung...“

„Ja... scheint ein wiederkehrendes Thema der Piratenwelt zu sein... Nicht verwunderlich, dass man also diese Wahl bekommt, huh?“

„Du hattest nicht gewählt, oder?“

Guybrush schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein... Die ganze Zeit dachte ich nur daran, wie ich zurück komme... weiter als das hatte ich nicht nachgedacht. Nur... als ich den Lebensfaden durch den Riss warf... und allein auf den Crossroads stand... dachte ich nach... 'Wohin soll ich gehen?'... und mein zweiter Gedanke war 'Wohin soll ich gehen, damit Elaine mich findet'... und dann hatte ich einen Einfall um zurück zu kommen.“

Elaine lächelte etwas. Zog Guybrush näher an sich.

„Awww...“

Normalerweise hätte sie etwas gesagt wie 'Das ist süß von dir, Zuckermäuschen' oder etwas in der Art, aber nicht hier, nicht heute. Es war süß von ihm, aber zu ernst als dass sie mit Gesäusel antworten würde. Eine Umarmung reichte um ihre Gefühle klar zu machen.

„... und?“

„... ich weiß nicht, Guybrush... Diebstahl ist vielleicht nicht meine Spezialität, auch wenn ich deine labile Kleptomanie manchmal ganz reizend finde...“

Guybrush blinzelte.

„Was?“

„Aber ich schätze... Schatzsuche oder Schwertkampf... eher Schatzsuche. Aber... völlig egal, was ich nehmen würde... Ich bin mir sicher, wir finden uns wieder.“

„Versprochen?“

Elaine sah Guybrush an. Seine Augen glänzten etwas in den wenigen Resten Mondlicht, was durch die Vorhänge ihres Schlafzimmers schien. Mehr konnte sie kaum von ihn erkennen in der Dunkelheit. Und es zog ihr etwas das Herz zusammen bei dem Ton wie er fragte. Sie küsste ihn nur auf die Stirn.

„Versprochen. Egal was passiert... ich weiß, dass du mich immer finden könntest... und ich werde dich auch immer finden, egal wo es dich hin verschlägt.“

Guybrush lächelte etwas, bevor er einschlief. Und Elaine verbat sich selbst darüber nachzudenken, warum Guybrush plötzlich an eine mögliche Zukunft dachte, in der sie ihn im Reich der Toten suchen müsste. Sie verbat sich ebenso Spekulationen, wie sie ihn finden würde.

 

 

Es war einen Monat später als sie wieder segeln gingen, Guybrush lachend an Deck stand und sichtlich die salzige Seeluft genießend. Elaine stand hinter ihm und lächelte.

Guybrush ging es besser, hatte seit Wochen keine Alpträume mehr, keine Episoden. Sicher, es waren Narben da, ab und zu ein Schatten von Unsicherheit bei bestimmten Gerüchen oder Situationen und zwischen den Narben auf seinem Ohr blitze nur ein einzelner, goldener Ohrring auf, aber sie war überzeugt dass Guybrush wieder da war.

„ICH BIN GUYBRUSH THREEPWOOD! MÄCHTIGER PIRAT!“

Es war eine Erklärung an die Welt, an die See, an alle die es hören wollten oder konnten. Elaine grinste weit. Ja. Guybrush Threepwood war wieder da.

 

 

Es dauerte nicht lang und er und LeChuck waren wieder an der jeweils anderen Gurgel. So still es um LeChuck während Guybrushs Erholungsphase war, umso schnell hatte er wieder einen Plan in Bewegung sobald Guybrush wieder die Weltmeere unsicher machte.

Elaine erinnerte sich nicht mehr genau daran was es war. Irgendein Voodoo-Zauber, sicherlich, irgendeine Macht, irgendein zum scheitern verurteilter Plan des untoten Piraten, den Guybrush aufhalten würde.

Ihre Klinge und die LeChucks kreuzten sich, während Guybrush im Hintergrund sich daran machte das zu tun was er am besten konnte: Mit möglichst wenigen Ausgangsmaterialien die größte mögliche Zerstörung anrichten.

LeChuck schien davon nicht sonderlich betrübt. Im Gegenteil er lachte und grinsten und machte Kommentare. Er versuchte Guybrush zu erreichen, doch er war schon unerreichbar, nur Elaine war noch da, es gab nichts mehr was er tun konnte, doch er sah weiter... fröhlich aus. Und in einem kurzen Moment der Einsicht wusste Elaine warum: Dass er diesen Guybrush genau so vermisst hatte wie sie.

„Ich habe ihn nicht für dich wieder heil gemacht. Er ist mein.“

Es war fast ironisch. Jahrelang wollte er Elaine. Jahrelang war er eifersüchtig auf die Verbindung der beiden gewesen. Und jetzt? Jetzt hatten sich die Situation verändert. Statt im Wettstreit UM Elaine war er jetzt in einem MIT ihr. Um die Aufmerksamkeit und das Brennen in kornblumenblauen Augen.

„Soll das eine Herausforderung sein?“

„Nein. Nur eine Feststellung. Er bekämpft dich. Immer und immer wieder so wie du ihn immer und immer wieder bekämpfst. Wenn du rufst wird er kommen und dich bekämpfen. Er schenkt dir dann seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, wird dich in den Wahnsinn treiben und besiegen... Doch wenn alles gesagt und getan ist kommt er zu mir zurück.“

LeChuck grinste. Breit.

„Dann sehe ich es als Service. Du wirst ihn immer und immer wieder ganz machen.“

Lachend zog er von dannen, Elaine zurück lassend. Er wusste dass sie wusste dass es wahr war. Solange sie lebten würde sich das Spiel wiederholen. Und Elaine würde ihn immer und immer wieder heilen, egal wie sehr er ihn brechen würde. Das Spiel würde nie enden. Hinter ihnen ging sein Schiff in Flammen auf, sein aktueller Plan vereitelt, doch es spielte keine Rolle. Nichts spielte eine Rolle außer dass dieser Tanz vielleicht vorbei war, aber es einen neuen geben würde, immer und immer wieder, sobald die nächsten Takte wieder anfingen.

Es war perfekt. Es war süß. Das war sein Triumph.


End file.
